Regret?
by Kyucchi
Summary: Butiran salju dingin yang turun malam ini serta bulan putih yang bersinar terang adalah saksi nyata bahwa kau benar-benar telah tertidur di pelukanku, seperti mimpimu. IchiRuki. RnR Please.


**AU, OOC, Typo(s), lebay, dll, dsb, dst…**

**BLEACH = Tite Kubo**

**Regret?**

"Ummph… Aku…"

"Cepatlah pendek, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Diam kau jeruk!" dia menghela nafas sejenak, berusaha menyantaikan diri dan pikirannya, kemudian, "aku menyukaimu…"

Selesai sudah, dia mengucapkannya. Kini tak ada lagi pikiran yang setiap malam selalu mengganjal di hatinya. Wajahnya yang putih menjadi merah padam.

Diam.

Sesaat kemudian,

"Ap-apa?" Ichigo terkejut.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengulangnya lagi?" serunya, "sudah jawab saja!" lanjutnya terdengar ketus untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu dan gugupnya yang saat ini tengah mengaduk seluruh hati dan tubuhnya.

"A-aku…" Ichigo mulai angkat bicara, namun terputus.

"Lebih keras Ichi!" perintahnya jahil, senyum di bibir kecilnya mengembang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, si gadis tetap menunggu jawaban pemuda di depannya. Irama jantungnya masih teratur hingga detik ini. Dia sama sekali tak berpikir resiko dibalik semua apa yang baru saja dibuatnya, kerugian atau keuntungan, tak terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya. Sedangkan si pemuda masih saja tetap bungkam.

"Aku tak tau harus berkata apa," ungkap sang lelaki jujur, dia menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya, mungkin dia juga malu.

"Katakan dengan jujur Ichi," suaranya melembut. Oh, sejak kapan dia berkata dengan selembut itu? Dia sendiri tak tau alasannya. Mungkin, karena…cinta? Atau rasa percaya dirinya yang terlalu tinggi? Atau mungkinkah egonya? Entahlah!

Sebuah senyuman manis kembali tersaji di wajah cantik nan mungilnya, membuat siapapun yang memandangnya tak kan pernah mau untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kecuali jika senyuman itu jatuh dan menghilang dari wajah yang seindah bulan itu. Dan benar, bahkan Ichigo-pun terpana melihatnya saat ini. senyuman yang diartikannya penuh harapan lebih darinya, senyuman meminta jawaban yang bisa membahagiakan gadis di hadapannya.

Angin malam musim dingin yang berhembus pelan, seolah hanyalah sebuah hiasan dari dua insan yang tak kunjung meninggalkan tempelan jejak mereka di tanah jalanan taman. Mereka berdiri saling mematung, tanpa kata dan juga tanpa gerakan. Mereka benar-benar telah buta pada keadaan sekitar mereka. Tak peduli sudah berapa ratus kata yang dilemparkan orang lain pada mereka, pertanyaan, ejekan atau sekedar gurauan.

"Rukia…" panggil lirih si pemuda, "maaf!" Beberapa kata yang diolah dan disuarakan tak kalah lembut dari si gadis berhasil meluncur di bibir si pria.

Gadis itu terperangah. Terkejut? Ya mungkin, tapi, benarkah apa yang didengarnya? Senyuman di wajah bulan purnama itu sedikit meluntur. Kata seolah pedang itu berhasil membuatnya kelu, tak terdengar pahit memang, hanya saja,

"Ini…sungguh membingungkan, perasaanku padamu...benar-benar membuatku bingung tiap kali aku memikirkannya. Awalnya, aku merasa aku juga menyukaimu, namun seiring waktu berjalan, kurasa itu hanyalah sebuah kekaguman semata, aku kagum padamu Rukia. Bukan maksudku menolakmu, tapi, aku akan lebih nyaman jika hubungan kita seperti ini, kita…yang seperti saudara." Jelasnya. Sungguh, dari sorot matanya, pemuda ini tak mau menyakiti gadis di depannya.

"O-oh…" gumam sang gadis. Kini hatinya seakan ingin runtuh. Hatinya yang terkesan selalu kokoh dan kuat, ternyata saat ini mulai berguncang hebat. Senyuman yang sedari tadi mendominasi wajahnya, luntur sudah tak berbekas, dan tergantikan dengan sebuah kekecawaan yang tergambar jelas di kolam mata violetnya. Mata itu menatap lurus seakan menembus mata lawan bicaranya. Inikah yang dinamakan patah hati? Dia tak tahu.

"Maafkan aku Ru…" ucapan si pria terputus.

"Tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu," sela si gadis. Dia bersikeras.

"Ru…"

"Dulu kau juga mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Aku…"

"Kenapa sekarang kau menolakku?"

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"Kau sudah tak menyukaiku lagi?"

"Atau kau sudah punya…."

"Rukia!" panggilan yang sedikit keras dari si pria membuat gadis itu bungkam, "maafkan aku," lanjutnya lirih.

Gadis itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, hanya kedipan mata yang sesekali dia lakukan untuk membasahi bola matanya. Bibirnya merapat satu sama lain. Pipi yang sempat merona merah, kini kembali memutih, lebih tepatnya memucat. Tiupan angin musim dingin sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya membuat rambutnya terus bergoyang mengikuti irama angin melaju. Kehangatan yang sebelumnya dia rasakan, mulai tergantikan oleh hawa dingin yang berhasil masuk menembus kulitnya, namun, dia mengacuhkan semua itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu cemas.

Si gadis hanya melirik dan mengangguk meyakinkan. Dia kembali menyunggingkan senyuman.

Melihat hal itu, si pemuda hanya melemparkan senyuman balasan untuknya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" tawarnya. Dia masih merasa tak enak hati pada gadis di depannya.

"Emm…tidak," jawab si gadis singkat.

"Oh…baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya!" dia mulai berpaling, tapi,

"Tunggu!" tepat waktu, si gadis menarik lengannya hingga kini mereka kembali berhadapan. Perlahan dia membenarkan syal hangat di lehernya yang hampir terlepas karena gerakan refleksnya barusan.

"Eh?" pemuda itu terkejut. Namun, dia tak menolak tarikan si gadis.

Rukia menghembuskan nafasnya, dia nampak ragu.

"Boleh aku…meminta sesuatu padamu?" ungkapnya lirih.

Ichigo diam mengamatinya.

"Tentu, katakan!"

Keraguan makin nampak jelas di raut mukanya, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk kecil. Pegangan tangannya di lengan Ichigo mengerat.

"Bolehkah aku…memelukmu?" dia mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Mata Ichigo melebar.

"Ru…?"

"Bolehkah? Hanya untuk beberapa menit saja Ichi," cahaya mata violetnya mengisyaratkan sebuah harapan.

Ichigo terlihat bingung menanggapinya. Dia tak mungkin menolak untuk kedua kalinya permintaan gadis ini.

"Ya baiklah, kemari kau pendek!" Rukia tersenyum lebar, dengan segera, dia melompat ke pelukan pemuda itu.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada pria yang hampir saja menjadi 'kekasihnya'. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma musim gugur yang menguar dari tubuh si pria. Sejenak, dia menutup matanya, berharap ini bukanlah mimpi atau hanya khayalan semu yang setiap kali terlintas di otaknya. Harapannya menjadi nyata, meski tak semuanya, cukup hanya ini saja, dan mungkinkah jika cukup hanya sekali ini? Harapan yang terlihat kosong itu lagi-lagi tumbuh di hatinya.

"Terima kasih ya!" ucapnya mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Ichigo pun juga sebaliknya.

"Hmm," gumam Ichigo sambil mengelus rambut Rukia lembut, membuat gadis bermata violet itu makin nyaman berada di pelukannya.

Senyuman gadis itu tetap tak memudar, meskipun tangannya sudah lelah, tak kuat lagi melingkarkannya di tubuh si pria, tapi dia tetap menempelkan tangannya disana. Matanya menutup makin rapat. Kulit tubuhnya mulai mendingin, tak kuasa lebih lama menahan dinginnya angin malam musim dingin. Kakinya mulai melemah, namun masih bisa menopang tubuhnya.

Karena hanya satu hal, dia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kejadian ini yang menurutnya adalah sebuah keajaiban, tak mau, karena ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku tahu saat ini akan tiba, dimana kau mengungkapkannya padaku, dimana aku harus menolakmu, dan berakhir dimana aku memelukmu.

Dulu aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu Rukia, tapi diiringi dengan kekehan kecilmu kau berkata itu semua tak mungkin, bahwa itu adalah salah satu caraku untuk menggodamu, dan yang paling menancap kuat dipikiranku sampai saat ini adalah kata-katamu yang menyatakan jika kau dan aku selamanya tak bisa bersama. Apa salahnya jika aku harus berada disamping Kuchiki Rukia untuk selamanya? Apa aku terlalu buruk untuk selalu berada di sisimu? Mungkin iya, pikirku polos saat itu.

Hingga akhirnya, aku mengalah dan membunuh perasaanku sendiri padamu, meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika apa yang kurasakan padamu adalah tak lebih dari suatu kekaguman. Menanamkan dalam-dalam kalimat layaknya mantra bahwa Kuchiki Rukia selamanya tak akan bisa bersama Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan tanpa rasa bangga aku nyatakan sampai saat ini perasaan itu berhasil terkubur, dan kau tahu, terkubur bukan berarti menghilang, Rukia.

Waktu demi waktu tetap ku jalani bersamamu, hingga akhirnya kenyataan dibalik semua itu terungkap. Kenyataan dibalik kau menolakku yang menurutmu adalah demi kebahagiaanku. Kau dan pernyataanmu itu sungguh bodoh. Kau membuatku membuang sia-sia waktuku hanya untuk melupakanmu karena alasan bodohmu, membuatku menyusun ratusan bahkan ribuan kalimat yang konyol tentang kita, dan membuatku tak bernafsu akan melakukan perjuangan cinta yang kebanyakan pria lakukan di luar sana.

Aku menyesal, aku benar-benar menyesal. Kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya padaku? Kenapa kau harus menutup diri untuk hal seserius ini? Jika tahu begini, aku bersumpah tak akan membuang rasa sukaku padamu yang makin lama aku yakin akan tumbuh menjadi hati yang tersemat cinta di dalamnya. Meski seribu kali kau menolakku, aku akan tetap bangkit.

Dan semuanya terlambat, kita terlambat menyadarinya. Kau dan aku, di taman saat ini, saling berpelukan, semuanya terasa lengkap, meski pada akhirnya kita sadar ini tak akan lama. Seperti katamu, semuanya berakhir saat ini juga. Bahkan setetes air pun tak lagi bisa jatuh walau hanya di ujung mataku, karena aku berjanji padamu, aku tak akan menangis.

"Selamat tidur, Rukia."

Aku menyadari senyuman yang terbentuk di wajahmu saat ini adalah untukku, untuk kita. Butiran salju dingin yang turun malam ini serta bulan putih yang bersinar terang adalah saksi nyata bahwa kau benar-benar telah tertidur di pelukanku, seperti mimpimu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo tak akan bisa bersama, selamanya.

.

.

"_Ichi, jika aku mati, aku ingin memelukmu!"_

"_Dasar bodoh! Bicara apa kau."_

"_Aku serius jeruk!"_

"…"

"_Dan pada waktu aku memelukmu, aku ingin hanya salju dan bulan purnama yang melihat kita."_

Penyakit itu, kenapa dia memilihmu untuk mengalaminya? Kenapa dia membuatmu meninggalkanku disaat aku tak ragu lagi akan perasaanku padamu?

..~ End ~..

* * *

Jadi… ya begini,

Fic yang super duper lebay,

Masih sudikah anda me-review fic gaje ini?

Terima kasih banyak, ^_^


End file.
